Let The Journey Begin with prohibition
by shadowfox princess
Summary: So the journey begins... as always they stop at a village for rest and have sweet dreams. However for one member, its going to be a nightmare.


**Hey, this is my first Saiyuki Fic, hope you like it and please R&R!**

* * *

**I do not own any Saiyuki characters.**

* * *

**Let The Journey Begin… With Prohibition**

"At last we have arrived at a village, I thought the desert was never going to end," the red head stretched his long legs from the jeep and set his feet firmly on the dusty ground. He then stretched his whole body off and let off a small groan.

"Woohoo!" a genki boy shouted as he jumped out of they jeep "I smell food!" In excitement he started to run towards the village but only to realise that he was being held back from someone holding on to his cape. "Huh?" The confused boy turned around to see why he wasn't dashing off.

"Where do you think your going dumb monkey?" Gojyo looked at him and raised his brow. But his attention became divided, a smirk smile appeared on his face and his head tilted to a side, almost as if he was looking past Goku, which he was. Goku tugged at his cape, struggling to get Gojyo to let go of it.

"What are you looking at water-sprite?" The short boy turned in the direction which the crimson head man was gazing at. Gojyo fell into a dream-like state. The wind stirred through his hair and the sun brightened the pretty girl's features… Well to him the sun brightened her features. Goku interrupted Gojyo trance "That's all you are looking at, a girl dressed in a skimpy blue dress and I th-"

Gojyo eyes filled up with fury, his blood started to boil from the remark Goku had said to him. "She is not skimpy!" the blazing red head screeched at him. "You wouldn't know a nice girl even if she slapped you in the face," Goyjo turned around and poked his nose in the air and put his hand on his hip like he was a posh stuck up woman.

"Would you two stop you're bickering," A deep voice approached to them "you sound like a married couple," Goku and Gojyo froze, their faces whitened and a sweat drop appeared on the side of their features. The stylish monk, dressed in his cream robes and boots walked passed them as if they did not subsist.

Moments after the little monkey-like boy snapped out of it. "WHAT! I'M MARRIED TO A WATER-SPRITE!" Goku bellowed as Sanzo crossed onto the village grounds. The short brown haired boy carried on his constant muttering to himself as he walked into the village.

Whilst the party lingered the village, the guys came across a food stand. Goku's eyes widened, his face was full of glee and red marks appeared on his cheeks. He started floating around the members of the group almost like he was swimming. "Dear food, I thought I would never see you again." WHACK A white fan appeared from no where and smack him round the head. "What the hell was that for?" Goku stressfully turned around and cried to Sanzo, he was stroking his head because of the pain but only to realise when he opened his eyes a gun was being pointed at his head. The monk gave his short reply of 'tch,' and walked off.

"This monk has too many mood swings, he needs to get a girl," WHACK again with the white fan. "If I hear that from you again, I will shoot your balls off, you got that," the monk responded in a quite but angry voice. He spun around allowing his robes to flow behind him. "Goku are you done, let's go," Sanzo sturdy voice called out. Goku gathered his food; stuffing something in his mouth before he filled his arms with all kinds of grub.

"Err… Sanzo," a soft voice called out from besides him. Sanzo looked in the direction of the voice and stared at the face. "Where should we stay for the night?" Hakkai stood there with his arms folded waiting for a response.

"There," The morose monk pointed in the direction of a hostel. "And if any of you has a problem, don't tell me," Sanzo had to add his little line in at the end. Goku gulped down his meatbun and stood flabbergasted. "But Sanz-" His speech was intruded by Goyjo, who was standing in front of him, he noticed that the taboo man was in grief. "Na, Goyjo?" The concerned brown head tried to wake him up by shaking him, but it didn't work. Goyjo fell to his knees; it was too much shock for him. He placed his hands firmly in the dirt and dug into it. The red river cockroach's breathing became heavy, sweat started dripping form his face. He couldn't even respond; he felt like he was being torn apart. His blood red eyes filled with disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Goyjo?" Hakkai put his hand on Gojyo shoulder and clenched on it hard attempting to wake the pervert up, but it didn't work. "Ar-re," Hakkai sighed.

"Here let me try, stupid pervert," Sanzo tone of voice became annoyed, he turned around and pointed a gun at his head; again it was a no show. Goyjo didn't even twitch. He had been traumatized and no-one could even get him out of it.

He sat there, staring at the light brown dirt that was lay before his eyes. He slowly raised his arm up like old corpse and pointed at a sign that stood ahead of them. All the guys' faces turned in the direction which the antennae-man was indicating at. A sweat drop appeared on each of their face along with a smirk.

"It's not a big deal Goyjo," Goku was trying to hold back his mirth "We are only going to be here for a night," The young boy could hold it in anymore, he burst into laughter and fell on the floor. He was rolling around in so much hysteria that his stomach began to cramp up from it.

"How dare you…" The irritated red head got up on to his feet. "Have _you_ not read what it says?" He questioned Goku in a quiet voice.

"Why, haven't we all," That calm sentimental man let out his words and chuckled. "Why, it says- 'If anyone attempts to touch a girl for their own pleasure, their balls will be shot off.' I think that was clear enough," Hakkai stood there pointing at the notice. Sanzo observed Goyjo fall to the floor yet again and cup his hands over his face.

"Its no the end of the world you know, let's go," The heartless monk said in his deep voice and walked off in the direction of the hostel. Hakkai and Goku followed, they were still trying to hold back their amusement and keep a straight face at the same time.

"How can they call this a village?" Goyjo cried out and punched his fist into the muddy ground. He still sat there in the middle of the village. Where has this left the poor red head water-sprout? He only had one night, just one night, but will he be able to survive. All he knew that he was in for a long hours of darkness of love prohibition.


End file.
